Finding You
by darkness wasted
Summary: Amy is searching for Shadow. Will she find him? Summary is horrible. Read if interested in love and friendship.


Finding You

Finding You

**Here's something that came into my mind about Amy and Shadow. Read if interested. Song is **_**Missing**_** by Evanescence. If that's not the right title then sorry.**

**(Amy's POV)**

**No one believes me! Sonic says I'm going on with false hope and Tails is getting all technical about it. Oh man! I know he's out there but where can he be! I was his friend and he's still mine! I won't give up hope! No! Shadow the Hedgehog is out there somewhere and I'm going to find him! I'm going to look for him till the sun and moon collide! No one is going to stop me from finding someone who helped us save Earth! No! Sonic is wrong! He's not dead. He's probably hurt and needs help! I'll find him and show the others that he is truly alive!**

**(End of POV)**

**Forest**

**Shadow was indeed alive but hurt badly. He was unconscious since the past week. He was burned because he reentered the atmosphere with much force. The poor ebony hedgehog was out cold. There was no way any one could help him. But is that true? Can no one help him?**

**(Amy's POV)**

**Darn theses trees! My hammer can't possibly….oh great! It's raining. Better find shelter. Was that lighting? I better find shelter fast! Hmm? A cave. I guess I can wait in here for awhile. No harm in it I guess. Man if I do find Shadow he better be grateful for me trying to save his sorry…..huh! What…..Who is that!? Can it……no way…..Shadow? Is that really him?**

**(End of POV)**

**Amy went over to the hurt male and smiled.**

"**I knew it! He's alive! I knew it! But wait….why isn't he…..oh my god! He's not breathing!" Amy screamed. The cave was dark and was only lit when lighting flashed. Amy turned the male over on to his back. He was breathing really. She just couldn't see because the cave was dark. She sighed in relief and looked at him.**

"**Wow. You actually survived! You actually huh!" She backed away when his eyes shot open. Shadow scanned the area and then made eye contact with Amy. She looked worried but was smiling.**

"**Who are you?" He asked coldly.**

"**You don't remember me?" Amy asked. Shadow looked closer and sighed. He rolled his eyes and tried to stand.**

"**Hello Rose." He said trying and failing to stand.**

"**Oh thank goodness. Stop moving Shadow! You're hurt!" Amy scolded the male.**

"**And who are you to tell me what to do?" Shadow asked coldly.**

"**Sorry, but look at yourself! You're hurt!" Amy yelled rolling her eyes.**

"**I'm fine little one. Now if you don't mind...I'm leaving." Shadow said limping to the cave entrance. It was raining hard and the wind made it difficult for anyone to see anything. **

"**Oh no you don't!" Amy yelled running up and blocked the entrance and exit of the cave.**

"**Move weakling." Shadow said coldly.**

"**Am I so weak that I spent most of the past days searching for you!" Amy yelled.**

"**Why you of all people would want to find me? No one cares if I live or not." Shadow said crossing his arms.**

"**That's not true Shadow!" Amy yelled.**

"**Name one person who cares about my well being." Shadow said in annoyance.**

"**Me you retard!" Amy yell. Shadow looked at her without any signs of emotion.**

"**Pft….yeah right Rose. I know who you care about and even love. That faker, Sonic. Now move little one or suffer the….."**

"**I've suffered enough!" Amy yelled tears beginning to whelm up from her eyes.**

**Shadow's eyes widened.**

"**You don't know what suffering means ROSE!" Shadow yelled.**

"**Yes I do! I've suffered knowing that every single day that you're alive and no one believing me!" Amy yelled pushing Shadow. He winced because she hit at one of his burns. Amy looked at her hand and saw his blood. She closed her hand and made a small fist. She sighed and looked at the male.**

"**Fine Shadow! I'm sorry that I ever loved you!" Amy yelled. Shadow's eyes widened and he looked at her. Amy blushed.**

_**Did I just say that?**_

"**You love me?" Shadow asked crocking his head a bit. Amy sighed and turned away.**

"**Yeah I do. But it doesn't matter now! You are so mean heartless, cruel and…." Before Amy could finish telling him of she was spun into his arms and into a kiss.**

_**Not to mention an awesome kisser!**_

**Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They separated and looked at each other. Amy smiled and Shadow, surprisingly, smiled back at her. **

**She giggled and kissed his cheek. Shadow held her close to him.**

"**Now that you've found me……how about we ease your suffering?" Shadow asked.**

"**What do you mean?" She asked.**

"**Well you said the others don't know I'm alive and it made you suffer. Let's fix that." Shadow said holding her closer. Amy smiled and hugged him. He winced but returned the hug. Amy laid her head on his plushy white fur and sighed. She found her friend or boyfriend that is.**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

**A/N So yeah I know. Short. But did you like it? I thought it was cute. I thought the song at the end fits Shadow when he felt that no one wanted him. Also how much he thought people didn't care. So review and see ya around!**


End file.
